Camp Humuhumunukunukuapua'a
by AliciaFishy
Summary: The summer before her senior year, Gabriella goes off to summer camp. She quickly becomes friends with Sharpay and has an attraction to her counselor Troy Bolton. He's only a year older, but she's not sure if she has a chance. Will the attraction be mutua


A/N: So, here's the new story… :) It's another one with Troy being older than Gabriella, but I really like that. I think it's sexy… Also, we're kind of going to follow the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, except only Bridget's story… and different.

Oh yeah, Pedro and Anna are in this story too :) but not as much… Anna's not a bitch in this one though and they're still together. You're probably going to see some other original characters of mine pop up.

The song for the chapter is The Boys are Back in Town by Bruce Springsteen. :)

DISCLAIMER: If we owned anything of importance, don't you think we'd be too busy partying it up to write this story?

SUMMARY: Gabriella goes off to summer camp, and guess who her sexy counselor is… yep, Troy Bolton. Will the attraction be mutual:)

Seventeen year old Gabriella Montez is definitely a good girl. But will a summer with Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton change that?

Will Troy and Gabriella's relationship just be a summer fling, or will the feelings grow deeper?

One thing is for sure, this is going to be a summer at Camp Humuhumunukunukuapua'a that no one can forget.

--

Chapter 1: "The Boys are Back in Town"

"Tay, are you sure you don't want to hide in my suitcase?" Gabriella asked, sadly. She was going off to summer camp and leaving behind her best friend, Taylor McKessie. Taylor and Gabriella had hit it off from the start. They had been best friends since kindergarten and since the day they had met, they had not gone longer than three days without seeing each other. Now they were going to have to survive a whole summer. Gabriella still didn't quite understand why her parents were forcing her to go. Sure, they were going to be away for most of the summer, but Taylor's parents had said Gabriella was welcome to stay over there.

"I wish I could, but I'm pretty sure we'd get busted when the airline checks your baggage," Taylor sighed. She did not want Gabriella to go. It was the summer before their senior year. They were supposed to spend it together. Taylor had tried her hardest to convince her parents to let her go too, but they said no.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I'm seventeen years old. I should not be going to summer camp. It makes me sound like I'm seven."

"Gabriella, it's time to go, sweetie," Anna Montez said as she walked into the room.

"I don't want to though," Gabriella said.

"That's what you said on your first day of kindergarten, and look how that turned out," her mother smiled, motioning to Taylor. Gabriella had always been really shy. Once she became attached to someone, she hung on.

"But, mom, that was then. I was young and capable of meeting new people. I'm set in my ways now," Gabi whined.

"You make it sound like you're an elderly woman," Pedro Montez said as he walked into the room.

"Daddy, please don't make me go."

"I'm sorry, baby, but you have to," Pedro said sullenly. He hated to upset Gabriella, but he had to put his foot down on this one. Well, at least that's what Anna had told him.

--

Gabriella did not cry when her parents left like she had on her first day of kindergarten. She had decided that she had to deal with this and make the most of it. She would still be able to talk to her parents and Taylor on the phone. Luckily the camp had no rules against personal cell phones, as long as they weren't used during daily activities.

She groaned as she set her stuff down on a bottom bunk. She had a huge fear of heights and she wasn't going to risk a panic attack from being up so high every night.

"Mind if I take this top bunk?" a girl asked, startling Gabriella.

Gabi turned to see a blonde girl, wearing very bright, extravagant colors. "No, that's cool," she smiled.

"Thanks," the girl smiled, "I'm Sharpay."

"Oh, I'm Gabriella," she smiled, shyly.

"Is this your first year?"

"Yep, how'd you know?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay set her bags on the top bunk and looked at Gabriella, "You're shy. The new kids are almost always shy, but after a week at Camp Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, you'll be just as crazy as the rest of us."

"I don't know…" Gabriella began, but was cut off by Sharpay.

"Trust me, this is my sixth summer. Everyone ends up loving it here," she smiled.

Just then, a blonde haired boy walked in, "Shar, you'll never guess who one of the new counselors is!"

"Ryan, you can't just come barging into our cabin. No boys allowed, remember?" Sharpay stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, by now, everyone knows I'm gay and your twin brother. I should be staying in a girl's cabin," he smiled, "but… like I was saying I just ran into three of our new counselors and… well, we have Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, and Chris James!"

"Chris is back?" Sharpay exclaimed. "Shit, I have to do my makeup. I look a mess!"

After Ryan left the cabin, more girls began to file in. Everyone was chatting, and surprisingly enough, Gabriella felt normal. Sharpay was explaining to her that she and Chris had pretty much had a fling every summer. Obviously it had started out innocent, but over the past summers it had gotten pretty raunchy. Chris and his two best friends, Troy and Chad, had just graduated recently. They were all roughly eighteen or nineteen. After an hour or so of talking, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Everyone dressed?" asked a male voice.

All of the girls screamed yes and the guy walked in. He was obviously a counselor, considering his shirt said it.

"No boys allowed, Troy," one of the girls called from her bunk.

"Oh, I'm a counselor now. I can go anywhere. Well, except the female showers," the guy smirked. Gabriella guessed that he was Troy, obviously. "Anyway, just wanted to let you know that since we have a shortage in female counselors, all of the older girls who have unsupervised cabins are stuck with guy counselors. So, unfortunately enough, y'all are stuck with me."

"Ew, we have to see your face everyday?" Sharpay hollered.

"I think I should be the one saying ew," Troy smirked.

--

The next morning, Gabriella and Sharpay were getting ready to go running with their cabin.

"I'm so glad we got the morning run. Last year we had to go in the middle of the day, like right before lunch and it sucked," Sharpay said as she put on some eyeliner.

"I hate running," Gabriella groaned.

"Oh, please. Troy's our counselor and we're with Chris and Chad's groups too. We'll probably just sit on the beach. But, even if we have to run, seeing those hot guys all sweaty is totally worth it," Sharpay smiled.

"Are you talking about Ryan? He's in Chad's group, right?" Gabriella teased.

"Ew, I really hope you're kidding," Sharpay said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Definitely," Gabi smiled. "But, hey, Troy is pretty cute, huh?"

"Uh-oh, someone wants to get cuddly with a counselor."

"That would be you. I just think he's cute," she defended.

"So does every other girl at camp. Well, except his little sister," Sharpay muttered.

"Let's get going," Troy called as he walked into the cabin, "Sharpay, why are you putting on makeup? We're going running."

"Chris is going to be there," Gabriella said in a duh manner.

Troy laughed and walked out of the cabin. Everyone followed behind him.

--

A week later, Gabriella had to admit that Sharpay had been right. The camp was definitely a blast and she was loving every moment of it.

"Gabs, we're sneaking out tonight," Sharpay informed her at breakfast.

"What? We might get caught!" Gabriella screeched.

"No way, we'll be with counselors. Chris, Chad, and Troy got a hold of some alcohol. Chris obviously invited Ryan and me. He also said I could bring a friend. I choose you."

"Drinking? I don't know, Shar," Gabriella said with a worried look on her face.

"That's what you said about enjoying this camp," Sharpay reminded her.

"You sound like my mom," Gabriella huffed.

"So, you'll come?"

"Isn't it going to be kind of awkward afterwards? Troy is our counselor, you know?"

"No, it's an annual ritual of ours," the blonde smiled.

"I don't want to butt in."

"Stop making excuses, missy, you're coming. Like it or not," Sharpay demanded.

Gabriella finally nodded her head. After breakfast, she rushed back to the cabin to call Taylor.

"Gabi!" Taylor said enthusiastically as she answered.

"Taylor!" Gabriella said back, pausing a moment for dramatic effect, "I'm scared."

"But, I thought everything was fine at camp. You have a hot counselor and a few cool friends."

"Yeah, but the cool friends want me to sneak out tonight," Gabriella sighed into the phone.

"What if you get caught?" Taylor asked.

"We won't, because we'll be with counselors," Gabriella explained, "But, we're going to be drinking."

"Gabriella, you know good and well that you can't drink around people. You do things. Every time you've gotten drunk, you've made out with me," Taylor sighed.

"I know, but I have to go. I just won't drink a lot."

--

Gabriella and Sharpay were lying in their respective bunks, waiting for Sharpay to get the text message that it was cool to sneak out. Gabriella was definitely nervous, but she knew that everything would be okay as long as she didn't drink very much. She had tried to explain that to Sharpay, but she had just told her that Troy would probably enjoy a make out session. Gabriella could hear Sharpay's phone buzz, and her heart nearly shot to her throat. Sharpay's head appeared over the side of the bunk and she nodded her head. Gabriella threw her blanket off of herself and stood up. They quietly tiptoed out the cabin door. Sharpay smiled happily at Gabriella and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," she whispered and began to run. They quickly got away from the cabins and stopped running. "Do I look ok? Is my hair messed up?" Sharpay asked.

"You look cute," Gabriella grinned.

"You look sexy," Sharpay smirked.

They walked a few more feet and came to the dirt area that was used to play softball. Gabriella spotted the boys sitting on a large blanket near the pitcher's mound.

Sharpay grinned and ran over. Gabriella walked behind her nervously.

"Hey, Gabi," Ryan smiled. He was sitting next to a boy that she did not recognize. He was pretty cute though. She was pretty certain that he wouldn't be interested in her though, considering he was holding Ryan's hand. "This is Cory," he said as he nodded his head towards the boy.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Cory, I've heard so much about you," she smiled.

"Sit down," Troy smiled as he scooted over a bit, leaving a space in between himself and Chad.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Sup?" Chris asked.

"Where's the alcohol?" Sharpay asked as she positioned herself on Chris's lap. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, right," Chad laughed and pulled a few bottles out of a bag that was sitting next to him. He then pulled out seven cups and a bottle of orange juice, and a few energy drinks.

"Looks like we went all out this year," Ryan laughed.

"Well, with the three of us actually having summer jobs, we could kind of afford it," Troy smiled as he reached over Gabriella and grabbed cups, passing them down the line. He left one sitting in front of Troy, but had two in front of himself.

"Energy drinks first?" Chad questioned.

"It'll get us to the destination faster," Troy smirked as everyone nodded their head, except Gabriella. She wanted to say that she would rather not get to the destination that fast, but didn't want to seem like a pussy. So she just decided to stay silent.

Troy poled her as he grabbed an energy drink, "Your being quiet, Brie. It's like it's the first day of camp all over again," he smiled as he sat up.

She laughed, "I've only ever gotten drunk with my best friend."

"Well, we're your best friends at camp, so it's almost the same thing, right?" he asked as he poured some of the Full Throttle into his cup and the other one that set in front of him.

She wished it was the same as being with Taylor. But, making out with her was awkward enough. Making out with her camp counselor? That was going to be a sticky situation. But, what if he didn't want to make out with her? That would be the most embarrassing situation ever. She was definitely dreading the events to come.

Troy passed the can of Full Throttle down the line and reached over Gabriella again. He grabbed one of the bottles and smiled.

"One-hundred proof vodka," he smiled as he poured it into the two cups sitting in front of him. He passed it down the line and handed one of the cups to Gabi. "Drink up," he said as he took a gulp of his and made a funny face.

"Someone pour a little more than they could handle?" Cory teased.

"Let's see you drink something," Troy said back. "It was just a little stronger than I expected," he laughed.

Gabriella slowly took a sip of hers. It was actually really good. She had never mixed alcohol with an energy drink before; she had been told it was a bad idea.

Troy looked at her and she smiled and took another sip.

"You can't just sip it. It doesn't work like that," he said as he demonstrated and took another swig.

Gabriella's eyes got a bit larger, but she followed his instructions.

They continued to drink and Gabriella could feel her head getting lighter with every swallow. She had tried to tell herself to stop, but after the third glass she decided it tasted so good. She looked over at Chris and Sharpay and burst into giggles. They were making out. Well, it was more along the lines of groping.

Troy turned his head to see what she was laughing at and also laughed. Sharpay pulled away and gave Troy and Gabriella a snotty face, "Let's go somewhere private," she said to Chris who smiled and stood up as fast as he could.

"Be sure to wear a condom," Chad shouted as they walked away.

Ryan got a disgusted look on his face.

"Why don't you and Cory go on too, just leave the single people hear to enjoy our… single-ness," Troy said looking at them.

Gabriella smiled widely. Troy was single! She had assumed it already, because he had not discussed any girls.

Ryan and Cory giggled and stood up. They stumbled off in the opposite direction of that which Sharpay and Chris had taken.

Gabriella downed the rest of her drink and looked at Troy.

"Easy there, killer. We don't have much left," he smiled.

"You have seriously got to be drunk," Chad said with a laugh, "Drunk, drunk, that is such a funny word."

"I am," she smiled and pointed at Chad.

"We can tell," Troy smirked.

"Are you serious? Have I been making out with people?" she asked with a shocked look.

Troy and Chad laughed harder, "Is that your drunken tendency?" Troy asked.

She nodded her head and looked between them.

"Well, you haven't, but you can take it out on me," Chad said as he nodded his head.

Troy tossed Chad a look and finished what was left in his glass.

The three of them sat there and felt awkward for a few minutes before Troy's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh, snap, I love that song!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy walked away for a moment. "She had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur," she sang. "It's totally the perfect lap dance song. Want to see, Chad?"

Chad nodded his head quickly.

"Ok, sing the song," she smiled.

Chad began to sing completely off key as Gabriella danced on his lap. Troy walked back a moment later.

He cleared his throat loudly and looked at the two as he sat down.

"What?" she asked as she stopped dancing and sat down on Chad's lap.

"Where's my loving?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

Gabriella gave him a silly look, "You were over there on the phone. Chad stayed here and sang to me. Would you like to sing to me?" she asked.

Troy laughed.

Chad leaned forward and attempted to whisper in Gabriella's ear, but it was definitely loud enough for Troy to hear, "Go over there to him. He might show more appreciation than I'm allowed to," he smiled.

Gabriella gave him a confused look, "What?" she asked.

"I'm not going to explain," he sighed. He couldn't explain the male code to a girl. But, it was definitely against the rules to be attracted to a girl that your best friend had a crush on. "I'm going to take a nap," he smiled and fell backwards on the blanket. Gabriella giggled, but followed Chad's earlier instructions and walked over to Troy.

"Are you going to sing to me?" she asked.

Troy shrugged, "You know, we both have the same tendency," he said as he pulled her down into his lap.

"What?" she asked getting confused again. Apparently her brain turned off when she was drinking.

Troy laughed and leaned into her, kissing her deeply. It quickly turned into a make out session. When they finally pulled away, Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, now I get it," she smiled.

--

A/N: AH! There's chapter 1. I was going to wait to post this. But, I decided that I might as well. There are 2,781 words in just the chapter. Yay! I really like the idea for this story. Mmhmm. :) well, you know how much I love reviews.

Also, I am working on chapter 15 of Hall Monitor, it should be up soon.

Oh, and the whole energy drink and 100 proof vodka thing. Bahaha. I really don't think you want to know. But, umm… we'll say that the real Cory was there that night. No, you sick perves it did not turn into a make out session or anything of the like. Cory is gay in real life too. But, Alicia (me) wanted to change that on prom night. It didn't go so smoothly. :(


End file.
